Kallias
Kallias (pronounced kay-LEE-us), more commonly called Kallista, is a member of the Volturi guard, serving as one of its highest ranked guards. She is the mate of Alec, whom she knew when she was human, who is also a high-ranking member of the guard. Kallias is greatly valued by the leaders of the Volturi as well as her fellow guard members, Alec and Jane, because of her special power. Her special power is Sense Removal, which allows for her to remove and/or restore the five senses of either humans or vampires. Interestingly, she herself is blind, although this disability is removed in the movies. 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'New Moon' 'Eclipse' 'Breaking Dawn' Physical Appearance Kallias is often described as being a beautiful vampire, with perfect midnight black hair and inviting burgundy eyes, like her fellow Volturi guard members. Her hair is cut short and around her neck in a casual style with the bangs swept back over her head, permitting her eyes to be the central feature of her face. Her skin is an ashy pale color, something slightly odd for a vampire. She is also considerably shorter than average vampires, a possible result from being turned when she was barely in her teens. As a permanent guard, she wears dark gray, almost black, cloaks. She also tends to wear a chained necklace with an A charm attached to it, signifying her status as Alec's mate. Living up to her name meaning "most beautiful", Kallias's beauty is a major subject of talk within the Volturi and outside of it. Her beauty makes others desire to be touched by her no matter the gender, as demonstrated when a female tourist presented to her in New Moon literally crumbled to her knees before Kallias and begged to be touched, calling Kallias an "angel sent from heaven". Personality Kallias is often described as being the "strong but silent" type. She rarely speaks and when she does, it is generally to voice orders from Aro or to speak with Jane or Alec. Although quiet and oddly shy when it comes to general conversation, she is sadistic and will slowly kill an enemy by using her special ability and taking her time in removing each of the five, permitting her target to experience severe pain. On the other hand, she will act quickly when Alec's life is placed in danger and quickly kill an opponent by removing all five within seconds. Like Alec, she has a quiet confidence about her that she never voices or expresses, unlike Jane, and given her readiness to kill in order to protect Alec and everything he cares for, generally presents her as a terrifying and fearless being. Powers & Abilities: sense removal Relationships 'Alec' ' 'Jane' 'Aro''' Trivia *Kallias is a form of Kallos which means "beauty". **Kallias is commonly referred to as "Kallista" which means "most beautiful" and is a more feminine form of her name. **Alec refers to her often as "Cali" which is a variant spelling of "Kali" and again means "most beautiful". Category:Females Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Volturi Category:Volturi witnesses Category:Non Vegetarians Category:Fanon Category:Vampires With Special Abilities